


No Homo

by Daddy_Fluff (Agent_Fluff)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dick measuring contest, Established Chris/Josh, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Daddy_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's confused about his sexuality, and Chris invites Mike to join him and Josh for the night to help clear anything up. No homo though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiashikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiashikun/gifts).



> Written as part of a trade with my sin pal James (kiashikun), who is an amazing person and you should follow them. Go forth and bust a nut.

Mike cuts the engine to his car off and sits unmoving in his camaro. It’s a beautiful snowy evening outside, the white blanket covering the scenery almost too pure for what he was about to do.

 

He was going to walk up the steps to Josh’s house and have a fun night with him and Chris. A one night fling to help him sort out what he liked. Friends did that, right? Friends helped each other when they’re confused, and this was no different, right?

 

Mike rests his head against the steering wheel, eyes squeezed shut.

 

He wasn’t gay. He liked women and their soft curves and their breasts. He liked women. Period. 

 

But lately he’s been thinking a lot about male models and how well their boxer briefs cupped their ass. He’s been appreciating the nice outline of a cock nestled into tight underwear. He’s been dreaming about having one in his mouth and watching its owner unravel below him.

 

But he’s not gay. He’s not. These were just fantasies, and fantasies didn’t necessarily reflect your sexual orientation, right?

 

Fuck, he had no idea, but that’s what Chris, his middle school crush that he’d only dreamed about fucking, was going to help him with.

 

Mike kicks open his car door, adjusting his top coat for good measure, and makes his way to the front door of his sexuality crisis.

 

Chris is the one that answers the door, a shy smile playing on his lips. It’s good to know he’s not the only one nervous about tonight

 

“Want a beer or anything before we...uh…” Chris asks, closing the front door without turning back to look at his guest.

 

Mike smiles awkwardly at his back. “Beer would be nice. A little liquid courage never hurt anyone.”

 

“That’s what Josh said before he decided to do a backflip off of the roof and into the pool.” Chris remarks with a snort, shifting around in the fridge before coming back with some fancy and pretentious looking beer.

 

Mike raises an eyebrow at the drink choice and Chris shrugs. “Josh.”

 

He takes the beer with an understanding smile, downing a fourth of the drink in one sip. It had an odd and exotic taste, one that screamed “I grew up with a rich family and don’t know the wonders of Miller Lite”, but it would do.

 

Any liquid courage was better than nothing.

 

“Are you gonna come upstairs or chicken out?” Josh calls from second floor, smirking from his perch on the banister overlooking them.

 

“I told you not to sit on that anymore! The dent in the landing is still there because of what happened last time!” Chris yells back, his sternness deteriorating with each word, probably from remembering whatever shit Josh pulled to leave a fucking dent in the hardwood floor.

 

Mike shakes his head, taking another quick swig of his beer. He kind of wanted to know what happened, but Chris was already running up the stairs to chase his partner off the banister. Josh yelps when he notices how fast Chris is taking the stairs and disappears into what Mike assumes is their bedroom.

 

He takes in a deep breath, beginning the slow ascent up the stairs. This was all going to be ok, wasn’t it? A simple no homo could cover the night, couldn’t it?

 

Fuck, he didn’t want to think about this right now. He just wanted to get in and get out quick without overthinking anything.

 

Mike walks into the bedroom, undisturbed by how Chris has Josh pinned under him and is tickling his sides mercilessly. Josh squirms under the touch, kicking and thrashing his legs to try and throw Chris off futilely. Nerds.

 

Mike clears his throat, gathering Chris’ attention. Josh takes that as his opportunity to strike, easily tackling Chris and pinning him down to the mattress instead.

 

“Josh!” Chris laughs, trying half-heartedly to push Josh off his chest with a large grin, which Josh pointedly ignores.

 

“I hear you’re having a gay crisis, Mike.” Josh addresses him bluntly, a wide smirk pulling at his lips.

 

No, he wasn’t. He wasn’t! That’s not what this was. This was...just three guys having fun, no homo…

 

Fuck, how much longer was he going to keep lying to himself about the reason why he was here?

 

“You don’t have to answer him.” Chris assures, finally slipping free of Josh’s grip. Josh pushes him in the shoulder, jumping off the bed to grab a lollipop from their nightstand that’s been there for god knows how long knowing his food hoarding tendencies.

 

Why he chose now to have one is beyond him. Maybe an oral fixation of some sort?

 

“I--uh, I--yeah, yeah ok.” Mike stammers out, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Fuck, what was wrong with him? Say a coherent sentence, dumbass. “How--how is... _this_  going to work.”

 

Chris hops off the bed and places his hand on Mike’s jaw, idly stroking the stubbled cheek with his thumb.

 

“Relax, Mike. We’ll take good care of you. _I’ll_  take good care of you.” He soothes, and Mike feels instantly better at the touch.

 

Chris has always had this sort of grounding aura to him, and right now he was grateful for it.

 

“We’ll start with a little making out and see where it goes from there.” Chris chuckles.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

“That’s my line.” Mike chokes out nervously.

 

“I know. Thought maybe if you were on the receiving end of the line you might realize how stupid it was and stop using it.” Chris remarks with a smirk.

 

Good. This was...good. Banter was good. He could do this. He just had to relax, and everything would be fine.

 

“No such luck there, Chris. I’m gonna use it every single time now, just to spite you.” Mike counters, trying his best to hide how nervous he was.

 

“Not sure you should be saying that to the person that’s going to be giving you the best blow job of your life tonight.” Chris threatens, a coy smile playing at his lips.

 

Mike cocks an eyebrow at the words. Chris was gonna suck his dick. Chris, the first guy he ever jacked off to, was gonna suck his dick. Oh _fuck_.

 

“It’s true. My Cochise has got the best mouth I’ve ever had on me.” Josh cuts in, flopping onto the couch they had because of course rich boy Washington would buy a house with a large enough master bedroom for one.

 

Chris stares into Mike’s eyes for a moment, before quietly moving close enough that their was barely an inch between them. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Mike barely has time to process the words before Chris’ mouth is on his, soft and gentle. 

 

Ok, he could do this. He was a _damn_  good kisser, and he was gonna flaunt it.

 

He returns the kiss with more passion, quickly escalating into tongue on tongue action.

 

Hey, he’d been dreaming of getting it on with Chris since middle school, so why hold back?

 

Mike takes Chris’ lip between his teeth before pulling away. He walks past him to the now abandoned bed and sits on the edge of it invitingly. Chris looks at him almost as if in a daze before suddenly crawling into his lap and pressing their lips back together roughly.

 

Mike lets out a surprised whine before closing his eyes and getting into Chris’ rhythm, his hands flying to Chris’ hips. Chris just barely rolls his hips as they kiss, working Mike up in his pants until his jeans are too constricting and the amount of clothes they have on is too much.

 

Chris swings off his lap, pushing Mike’s legs apart and sitting between them. He pulls Mike’s zipper down slowly, teasingly, while running his other hand soothingly over his thigh.

 

Mike always loved this--the teasing and anticipation that came with the build up to the best part.

 

He gasps when the cool air of the room hits his cock. It jumps a bit in Chris’ hand, and Mike has to put a knuckle in his mouth to keep from whimpering.

 

Chris doesn't say anything, shifting his position just slightly so Mike’s cock was on display to Josh.

 

Josh makes a show of licking his lollipop like he would if it was the head of Mike’s cock, or at least that's how Mike sees it, before letting out an impressed whistle.

 

“Damn you’re hung, Mike.”

 

Mike smirks at him, looking down at his cock sitting snuggly in Chris’ grip. He'd always been proud of his length and its slight curve. 

 

“Bet you’re proud of that, huh?” Josh remarks with a smirk to level his own.

 

“What _isn’t_  to be proud of?” Mike snorts, running a hand through his hair cockily.

 

Josh snickers, taking another long lick of his lollipop before palming himself through his jeans. “Wait ‘til you see Cochise.”

 

Mike cocks an eyebrow. His own cock was pretty sizable and a showstopper, so how big could Chris be?

 

He glances over at Chris, who’s blushing furiously red like a tomato.

 

“Don’t--don’t listen to him, Mike. It’s nothing special.” Chris stammers out.

 

Josh hums from his perch on the couch, sucking on his lollipop even more lewdly than before. “Show him.”

 

Chris flushes even more, eyes going wide at Josh's command.

 

“W-what?” He stammers, looking rapidly between Mike and Josh.

 

Mike chuckles under his breath at how cute Chris looks like this, all embarrassed and flustered.

 

Josh rolls his eyes, pointing at Mike with his lollipop. “He’s gonna see it sometime tonight anyway. Might as well get the dick measuring contest over with now.”

 

“You gonna join in on the action, Josh?” Mike asks, sparing Chris anymore possible embarrassment.

 

Josh takes another obscene lick of his lollipop with a raised eyebrow. “You want me to?”

 

“Yes.” Chris answers firmly, voice deeper and rougher than Mike’s ever heard it before. It was kind of hot. No, strike that. It was _really_  hot.

 

Josh looks to Mike for confirmation that he provides with a solid nod. His lips pull up into a smirk as he stands, flicking the lollipop effortlessly into the trash and running his hands down his sweater.

 

“ _Josh_.” Chris hisses, obviously upset at something Mike was oblivious to.

 

“Relax, Cochise. You get to see me all day, I want to put on a special show for our guest.” Josh purrs placatingly, pulling his grey sweater over his head and tossing it carelessly behind him.

 

Chris sits back in heated silence, and Mike can tell he's being torn between being mad and being turned on. He'd laugh if he wasn't so transfixed with the way Josh’s hips gently swayed and his hands roamed his body as he removed each piece of clothing.

 

Chris let go of Mike’s cock to stuff a finger in his mouth while he palmed himself through his jeans. Josh was down to just his jeans now, hand running eagerly along his own inner thighs.

 

“You can be loud, Cochise. I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind.” Josh cooed, easily freeing himself of his jeans while flaunting his, admittedly perfect, ass.

 

Mike raises an eyebrow as Josh turns around to face them. His cock was straining against the thin fabric of a lace trimmed thong.

 

Chris was practically vibrating next to him, probably fighting the urge to rip off the panties with his teeth and ravage his boyfriend. Mike places a grounding hand on his shoulder. Josh kneels before them, pulling the thong down enough to pull himself out.

 

“ _Shit_.” Mike whistles, mouth watering at how delicious Josh’s cock looked. Fuck, it's better than he ever dreamed it would be, red tipped head practically glistening.

 

“Like what you see?” Josh asks him, smirk hanging off his lips.

 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Mike answers absently, eyes glued to Josh’s cock.

 

Josh's breath hitches and he takes his bottom lip in his teeth. His cock twitches, and Mike licks his lips at the sight of what his words did.

 

“Your turn, Cochise. Show Mike my most prized possession.” Josh commands, voice hoarse.

 

Mike almost barks a laugh at Josh’s possessiveness as Chris blushes even more, nervously undoing his jeans to pull himself out.

 

His urge to laugh is quickly replaced with stifling another whistle. Chris was _big_. Like, _really fucking big_. No wonder Josh always walked like he was a damn penguin.

 

“S-shit. How’d you stay a virgin so long with that? Damn.” Mike remarks offhandedly, watching Chris gently stroke himself.

 

“Because, Mikey boy, Chris here doesn’t have the same game as you.” Josh answers easily, batting Chris’ hands away from his cock and replacing them with his mouth. 

 

“Hey!...Yeah, you’re right.” Chris concedes, voice cracking as Josh sinks to his base. “J-Josh stop. We-we’re supposed to--”

 

Josh pulls off to smirk up at him. “Relax, Cochise. I won't get you too worked up; just love having your cock in my mouth.”

 

“You look so good with his cock in your mouth.” Mike says absentmindedly, instantly covering his mouth after the words have left his lips.

 

Why did he say that? Fuck.

 

Josh releases Chris’ cock with a wet pop, glancing up at Mike from under hooded eyelashes and looking sinfully submissive. “Thought you weren't gay.”

 

“I'm not.” Mike defends instantly, knowing his words weren't true. He doesn't know why he continues to use that excuse, but he clings to it like it’s his lifeline.

 

Josh laps at thick vein of Chris’ cock without breaking eye contact with him and _fuck_  is that hot.

 

“Sure, I believe you.” Josh remarks sarcastically, licking one last stripe up the shaft of Chris’ cock before sitting back.

 

A small silence falls between them until Mike breaks it with his laughter. This was crazy. He was crazy. He was about to have a threesome with his two friends. Who does that?

 

Chris joins him on the bed nervously, pulling Mike in towards him. “What's so funny?”

 

Mike shakes his head, laughter subsiding. Fuck, what was he gonna tell them? That he wanted to back out and pretend to hide again? 

 

“You're nervous.” Chris says, realization flooding his face as he rubs a hand along Mike’s thigh. “It's ok to be nervous, Mike. We’ll take good care of you and go slow. If you're uncomfortable or in pain, tell us. We want this to be a good experience, right Josh?”

 

Josh nods, joining them on Mike’s other side. Mike lets out another laugh, feeling drunk on the room’s sudden heaviness. He looks at Josh, a small smile curling on the corner of his lips.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Josh looks at him startled before nodding in approval. Mike slots their lips together, and it's nothing like kissing Chris. Josh is needy and dominant, a lot less willing to give Mike any leeway. 

 

And he loves it. 

 

He _really_  fucking loves it. Never in a million years did he expect submissiveness to be so satisfying. Hell, he wanted Josh to take the reigns all night.

 

“Ok.”

 

Chris’ voice snaps him back to reality, where Josh is sucking a string of hickies onto the skin near his jaw.

 

“Ok what?” Mike asks, breathlessly groaning as Josh’s tongue flicks against his Adam’s apple.

 

“You said you wanted Josh to take the reigns for tonight. To, you know...call the shots.” Chris answers, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 

Fuck. Fuck, did he say his thoughts out loud? How many other thoughts has he been saying out loud?

 

“Move towards the middle of the bed.” Josh commands.

 

Mike does as told, breath hitching as Josh slides up against his back and grabs two fistfuls of his shirt.

 

“You won't be needing this tonight.” He purrs, dipping his fingers under the shirt to graze his skin.

 

Mike lifts his arms wordlessly as Josh pulls the fabric off of him. He shivers in the chill of the room, Josh latching onto his back again as soon as he's tossed Mike’s shirt aside.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Chris asks, tapping his fingers against his thighs impatiently.

 

“You're gonna suck Mike’s soul out through his dick.” Josh responds, rolling Mike’s nipple in his hand.

 

Mike struggles with a half laugh half moan, eventually breaking out into just plain laughter.

 

“Laugh it up now, but you'll see what I mean when Cochise has his mouth on you.” Josh deadpans, dragging his nails over the nipple he'd been playing with. Fuck, he wanted to know what Chris could do. He wanted to know if Chris was as good as Josh claims, as good as he always fantasized.

 

Mike groans, watching as Chris shifts closer to him. Josh nips and kitten licks at Mike’s shoulder, gently pumping his fist along Mike’s shaft. Fuck, Josh was skilled. _Too_  skilled. Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake, how’d he get so good?

 

Chris’ hand joins Josh’s in soft strokes, exploring his base and slowly sinking down to draw gentle patterns along his balls. Mike thinks he might explode from their combined teasing, cock already at half-mast.

 

“Someone’s eager.” Josh purrs into his ear, nipping at an earlobe.

 

“You’re better than I imagined you’d be.” Mike moans, desperately squirming for more friction below Josh and Chris’ hard grip on his hips.

 

“There’s a surprise. Thought you only got off to Cochise.” Josh remarks with a wink, sucking a bruise into Mike’s shoulder while Chris blushes. Fuck, how’d he figure it out? And _fuck_  Chris is so damn adorable when he blushes, fuck Josh was a lucky motherfucker.

 

“Tell me all about it. Tell me all about how you fingered yourself to thoughts of us stretching you wide, abusing your hole and filling you so full of cum you’ll leak for hours.” Josh whispers, teasing the head of Mike’s cock and running his thumb over the slit.

 

“N-no. Fuck, it’s embarrassing.” He stammers, face heating up recalling everything he used to think of during the dark of night when he could just write it off as boner fodder and a simple no homo while avoiding the implications it had on his sexuality.

 

“If you share, I’ll share.” Chris offers meekly, hands stilling on Mike’s inner thighs just briefly.

 

“Ok, all right, fine. My first one was when we dared Josh to give you that lap dance up at the cabin, Chris. Fuck, Josh, I couldn’t stop think about how your hips gyrated as you danced in his lap, how your pants got tighter the longer you spent grinding against Chris.”

 

Mike moans as the hands against his cock are replaced with Chris’ mouth, tongue lapping at the skin of his shaft. F-Fuck.

 

“Your mouth was pulled into this smirk and you rolled your bottom lip with your teeth right towards, almost moaning before you pulled off Chris with glazed eyes. I had the fleeting suspicion you’d came in your pants.” He continues, groaning as Chris licks a slow strip up the underside of his cock.

 

Fuck it was getting really hard to think about anything other than Chris teasing his dick.

 

“That night I-I couldn’t stop thinking about you giving me a lap dance like that, slow grinding and torturous in the best way.” Mike grits out, breathlessly moaning as Chris sucks on the head of his cock, lapping at the slit just like Josh did with his lollipop earlier.

 

S-Shit.

 

“My hands would go for your hips and try to push that tight ass black v-neck you love wearing up, but you’d smack my hands away and go at your own pace until I was a groveling and begging mess below you. _Fuck_.” He gasps as Chris sinks to his base in one go, Mike’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

 

Fuck, Chris didn’t even flinch at that. Holy shit, he had no gag reflex. How often as he blown Josh? Fuck--fuck if he thought about that anymore he was gonna cum way sooner than he’d prefer.

 

“Your turn Chris.” Josh purrs, running his hands tenderly down Mike’s sides.

 

Chris pops off of Mike’s cock, a string of saliva still connecting them. He looks up at them, quickly averting eye contact as his cheeks flush. “I-uh...I used to imagine you--M-Mike as a, uh…a werewolf mounting me, and--uh--Josh as a, um, a wendigo in...in rut.”

 

Mike bursts into laughter. Chris being into kinky shit really shouldn’t be a surprise to him considering the anime he’s fond of, but in this moment it was the fucking funniest thing.

 

“Used to?” Josh asks with a smirk.

 

Chris actually gets _more_  flustered at Josh’s knowing tone, and Mike chokes back another laugh. Even during sex these two were massive fucking dorks.

 

“Ok, so I still get off fantasizing about it, sue me.” Chris surrenders, stroking Mike’s dick a little harder than necessary.

 

Mike hisses, gripping onto Josh’s thighs hugging him. F-Fuck, he really loved Chris snapping back at Josh.

 

“Don’t take that tone with me, Cochise, or you’ll be benched for the night. You’ll have to watch as I fuck Mike’s tight ass without touching yourself. I’ll get the chastity belt if I have to.” Josh threatens, biting harshly into the skin of Mike’s shoulder.

 

He shakes a bit under the mix of pain and pleasure, Josh’s bite and dominance with Chris all going straight to his aching cock. Fuck, why didn’t he discover this sooner?

 

“You like that?” Josh purrs, running his hands down Mike’s abs and _fuck_  Josh was quick to pick up on how sensitive he was there.

 

“Yes.” Mike hisses, rocking his hips into Chris’ grip as he settles between Mike’s thighs to take blow him again.

 

“Yes _sir_.” Josh corrects, tracing Mike’s v-line until it hits his pubic hair. “If I have to correct you again, there will be consequences.”

 

“Understood, sir.” Mike bites out, moaning as Chris laps at the slit of his cock.

 

“Good boy.” Josh hums in approval as he strokes the coarse hair that sits at the base of Mike’s cock.

 

Mike groans, letting his head lull back into Josh’s shoulder. He liked being talked down to by Josh. He _really_  liked having him as his sir, like Josh was his master. Fuck, what was next? Putting a leash and collar on him and having him beg on his knees to be let on the bed?

 

His cock twitches at the thought of being Josh’s pet, clad in a custom leather collar and leash that the rich fucker Josh Washington would get for him. Well wasn’t tonight _full_  of surprises.

 

Chris sinks further on his cock, bobbing up and down Mike’s length slowly and almost lovingly. He moans around his length, stroking his own neglected cock.

 

“No touching, Chris. Not yet.” Josh chastises, grabbing a fistful of his hair with a sharp tug.

 

Chris hollows his cheeks around Mike’s cock before pulling off to glare up at Josh. “I don’t get to touch if I comply, and I don’t get to touch if I don’t. Why should I listen to you?”

 

Silence falls between the three, Mike too scared to even breath from how tense Josh became behind him.

 

“Mike, can you scoot over a bit? I want a good view of Chris.” Josh asks almost innocently, a stark contrast from the stern look on his face.

 

“Yes sir.” Mike obliges, moving inwards on the mattress until there’s only Chris and Josh facing each other.

 

Josh lifts his hand up to Chris’ face, cupping it gently in his hand. “Because, _boy_ \--”

 

He pulls his hand back and gives both of Chris’ nipples a hard twist in his fingers. “--if you comply, you’ll get to cum. If you don’t, you get _nothing_. You’ll address me as you’re told, or there _will_  be consequences. Is that understood?”

 

Mike gasps at the sound of Chris’ high pitched yelp, covering his mouth to hide how wide his mouth had dropped. He could hide that, but he couldn’t hide the fact that his cock throbbed at how rough Josh was treating Chris and how Chris still held his ground against him. He never would’ve pictured Chris being this bratty, but _fuck_  if it wasn’t hot.

 

Chris glares at him, an underlying lust dilating his pupils. “Yes sir.”

 

Josh smiles at him. “Good. Mike, lay down on your stomach and put a pillow under your hips.”

 

“Uh, ok--um, sir.” Mike stammers, grabbing a pillow with a shaking hand. Fuck, this was it. They were really going to get into the territory that a simple “no homo” couldn’t dismiss. Did he even want to say no homo to this? Fuck, this was confusing. He should just enjoy this now and worry later. Yeah, that’d do.

 

“You ever fingered yourself before, Mike?” Josh asks not so subtly as he fishes through the bedside drawer for a condom and the lube bottle.

 

“Yeah--I mean yes sir.” Mike replies, fisting his hands in the mattress as he tries his best to relax.

 

“How many did you use?”

 

“One.”

 

Josh sighs. “Well, that’s a start at least. To take either of us, you’re gonna need at least three or four fingers to stretch you out. It’s gonna feel awkward, weird, and possibly painful while I work. It’ll be better if you can stay relaxed.”

 

“Go slow, ok?” Mike pleads, looking back over his shoulder at Josh.

 

Josh places a small kiss to the base of his spine, trailing down kisses until he leaves a bite mark on one of Mike’s asscheeks. “Relax, I’ll take good care of you.”

 

Mike lets out a sigh, forcing his body to relax as Josh pops the cap on the lube. This was it. Josh was going to finger his ass and then he was going to get fucked. No homo, though. Fuck it was way too late for that.

 

Josh circles Mike’s entrance with his finger, allowing him to get used to the cold substance before slowly pressing his index finger in. Mike bit his finger, trying desperately to relax as the familiar burning sensation filled him.

 

“You doing ok?” Josh asks, running a hand feather lightly over the back of Mike’s thighs.

 

Was he? Did the running thought of no homo mean he was ok?

 

“Y-Yeah.” He stammers out, rolling his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

Josh pumps his finger in and out, slowly getting Mike used to the feeling of it and barely grazing the prostate to make him whimper in pleasure. A second finger slowly gets added, gently pushing and stretching until Mike starts pushing back.

 

Fuck, it felt great to be stretched like that. God damn, how did he not know how good this could feel until now?

 

No homo though.

 

Fuck this was probably the exact opposite of no homo, but he still couldn’t stop the thought of it running through his mind. Fuck, more fingers were being added. Fuck fuck fuck.

 

“Is it too late to say ‘no homo’?” Mike asks meekly, nearly fucking himself on Josh’s fingers.

 

Josh barks out a laugh. “I’m four fingers deep in your ass, I think the ‘no homo’ train left the station a while ago.”

 

His pulls his fingers out with a dirty squelch, and Mike already yearns for something to fill him up again.

 

“Which one of us do you want?”

 

“Both.” Mike responds half-mindedly, pushing back against Josh’s fingers still hovering near his asshole. Fuck, he never thought he’d enjoy being fingered so much.

 

“Not happening tonight. You’re a virgin, for all intents and purposes, so pick one of us to fuck that tight ass into the mattress.” Josh remarks, stroking his non-lubed hand through Mike’s hair.

 

“Fuck, oh fuck. C-Chris. I want Chris.” He bites out, cock releasing a spurt of precum at the thought of his long time secret crush fucking his brains out.

 

“O-ok.” Chris stammers. He places a comforting kiss to his abused asscheeks, courtesy of Josh, before tightly gripping Mike’s hips. He tears the condom packet open with his teeth, rolling ti on and generously lubing himself.

 

“Are you ready?” Chris asks, voice soft and sincere. Almost loving. Fuck, of course Chris was a loving partner. Of fucking course.

 

“Yeah.” Mike answers, bracing himself for the stretch of Chris’ huge cock.

 

The burn and fill of Chris’ dick isn’t as bad as expected, but it’s still awkward and odd feeling as it slips slowly further and further into him. He releases the breath he’d held when Chris finally bottoms out.

 

“That’s it, Mikey. Just relax.” Josh reassures him, softly running his fingers through Mike’s hair. Fuck, that’s nice. He’ll have to get his partners to grab his hair more often.

 

“Mike--ah! Y-you’re so tight, _fuck_ , you feel so good.” Chris bites out, hands coming around to grip at Mike’s hips.

 

Chris’ cock felt so big and foreign within him, and he briefly wonders if it’d ever feel comfortable for him. Josh strokes Mike’s hair again, gently tugging at a fistfull of it.

 

Mike moans, which kick starts Chris into moving. He starts slow, small and controlled thrusts to make sure Mike was ok before really ramming into him with a lust and hunger that Mike’s never seen before tonight.

 

“You take his cock so well, Mikey. Doing really good. You sure this is your first time getting fucked in that gorgeous ass of yours?” Josh coos.

 

“Y-Yes, sir.”

 

Josh grabs a fistful of Mike’s hair, and pulls on it so he’s looking up at Josh’s devious smirk. “Makes me wonder how you’ll take mine.”

 

He grips his cheeks hard, pursing Mike’s lips forcefully. He’d would tell Josh off if he wasn’t getting his fucking mind melted by Chris slamming into his ass.

 

“Open.” Josh commands simply, relaxing his grip on Mike’s face so he could obey. “That’s it, just like that.”

 

Mike takes the head of Josh’s cock in his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue to memorize the unique taste. He takes more and more of Josh’s cock as it’s offered to him, humming around the impressive length filling his mouth.

 

Josh thrusts a bit, and Mike hollows his cheeks around him. Fuck it felt so hot to have a cock in his mouth. And not just any cock, but the cock that belonged to the hot filthy rich boy Josh fucking Washington.

 

Josh threads his other hand through Mike’s hair, gripping his head tightly as he fucks his mouth. “Do you like it when I use you like this boy? Do you like me being rough with you and pulling your hair?”

 

Mike moans around Josh, stuttering a little in his bobbing.

 

“Bet you do.” Josh groans, fucking his mouth harder.

 

“Next time, we’ll be rougher with you. Fuck you up against the wall, the floor, the counter; until you’re overstimulated and crying and begging. You’ll be so stuffed with our cum you won’t be able to walk when we’re done with you.”

 

Mike whimpers as Chris’ hand snakes around his waist to gently stroke his aching cock. It isn’t long before he’s cumming all over the sheets and Chris’ hand. Josh pulls his cock out of Mike’s mouth with a wet pop and shoves Mike’s shoulders into the bed so every rough thrust from Chris rubs his own cum against his chest.

 

It’s dirty and sticky and makes him moan even more as he borders on overstimulation. Chris’ thrust stutter and Mike does his best to fuck himself on Chris’ cock as he cums in his ass. He hollows his cheeks around Josh as he fucks his face, keenly aware that Josh was on the cusp of orgasm.

 

Josh pulls out of Mike’s mouth with a moan, pulling his face up by his hair once more. He coats Mike’s face in his cum, and Mike holds his tongue out to catch a few drops. Chris caress the side of his face, gently scooping some of the cum from his face with a few fingers before sticking them in his mouth with a moan.

 

Mike licks his lips, cleaning as much of Josh’s cum off as he can without using his fingers. Josh strokes his hair, humming pleasantly.

 

“You look so good with my cum on your face, Mikey.” He purrs, wiping off some of his cum with his thumb.

 

“You--you did really good for your first time M-Mike.” Chris mumbles, pulling out of Mike carefully and collapsing on his chest next to him.

 

“I’ve been told I’m great at sex.” Mike laughs breathlessly, peeling himself off of the drying cum spot on the bed.

 

Fuck, that was good. Better than he thought. _Fuck_.

 

“Don’t push it.” Josh quips, running a hand through his sweat-slick hair. He gives Mike a quick kiss to his lips before leaving to return with a wet towel to clean themselves off with.

 

Mike reaches for the towel, only to have his hand batted away. Josh cleans the cum off his face and chest with a delicateness that was almost the polar opposite of what how he’d been not less than a minute ago.

 

“Did we...help clear anything? For you?” Chris asks, voice muffled by the pillow he refused to lift his head from.

 

Did they? He supposed so. They certainly cleared up the question of whether or not he liked being submissive, and that was a big /hell yeah/.

 

No homo though, right?

 

Mike smiles to himself, caressing Chris’ shoulder blades.

 

_So homo_.

**Author's Note:**

> No Homo count: 12 mentions


End file.
